User talk:Tee888
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 11:45, September 21, 2010 |} |} So... Please avoid speculation on pages.--RandomguY 22:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Achievements They are Caffeinated, Ninja, and Lucky Edit. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Please improve your grammar. That is all.--RandomguY 22:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Speculation is things that could be true but aren't necessarily and don't have proof. Also, please don't tell RandomguY to stop bothering you - s/he is merely trying to make sure that the content makes sense. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:31, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :He. If I followed your logic and didn't tell anybody what to do, and the same happened with all of the other admins, this wiki would be vandalized on almost every page, depending on the laziness and number of vandals. I'm not saying you are one; I'm just justifying my position. In your case, it's more of a "we don't want to clean up after you" sort of thing, as grammatically correct wikis are better.--RandomguY 23:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I, Zombie Hi! Please stop creating articles about I, Zombies because RamdonguY siad that they are too short and they'll be deleted. Hypno Boy 09:53, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Because they're too small and therefore a piece of junk and need to be deleted to save space. Well, not really. Actually, this is partly correct- we don't want undersized pages, a.k.a stubs. It's more efficient if you just merge them. Don't make new pages, but I'm fine if you either show me that you actually have enough data, or, preferably, you either make an "I, Zombie Strategy Guide" page, put it on the current Strategy Guide page (if you do, change the first line), or put it on the I, Zombie page. On another note, I'm a deleting admin if I find something that should be deleted. There is simply not enough data on specific I, Zombie levels, even if every single thing about them is listed. Therefore, it is IMPOSSIBLE to expand, unless fanfiction is used, which doesn't work. On another another note, please control your temper and talk it out. If you really think it's a good idea, talk to Swampert Rox. Technically, I'm on the same level as him, but I trust his judgement over mine, except on game-related things (strategy for example).--RandomguY 22:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, we are in the process of creating separate strategy guides, so feel free to help out. Also, I'm not going to make you an admin now, because you both have to have contributed more (say 100 edits), you need to use slightly better grammar, and you have to have been around a bit longer. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stop telling me what to do Dude, you are not going to beat Swampert rox. Period.Meow Meow Meow-[ Shadythecat ] 23:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC)